Kiss & Tell
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: "Maybe you shouldnt kiss and tell" Lucy found out Natsu was cheating on her with Lisanna. So she get revenge and fall for our resident Ice mage: Gray. T for language. Please give it a chance


**Kiss & Tell**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lucy was at the counter, bored. "Hey Levy-chan wanna go to the bookstore?"She asked the petite blue haired girl.

"Sure Lu-chan" she said before following the girl out of the guild.

They both froze at what they saw, Lucy's boyfriend Natsu Dragneel was making out with Lisanna Strauss. (I think that's how you spell it.)

Lisanna pulled away.

"Natsu what about Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy was just your temporary replacement, nothing more nothing less." Said Natsu before kissing her again.

"L-lu-chan, are you ok?" asked Levy worried for the blonde mage.

"I'm fine Levy" said Lucy, but she wasnt tears were pouring down her cheeks. She was heartbroken.

Behind them they heard a gasp. They turned around to Mira covering her mouth with her hand. She ran over to comfort Lucy, walking her back inside the guild.

"Lucy don't cry, you don't deserve that cheating bastard. I can't believe Lisanna would do such a thing." Said Mira furious at her little sister and the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lucy wiped away her tears but they just keep coming.

When Erza and Gray saw this, they rushed over to Lucy.

"Lucy what happened?" asked Erza.

"We saw Natsu making out with Lisanna and he said 'Lucy was just your temporary replacement, nothing more nothing less'" said Levy trying to comfort the poor blonde.

"That flaming bastard I'm gonna kill him" said Gray really pissed.

"No Gray stop! I have a better idea" she said evilly explaining what they were going to do tomorrow.

Everyone nodded.

"It's getting late I'm going home. Bye mina" said Lucy walking out of the guild.

"Luce wait up I'll walk you home." Said Gray, running up to the Celestial Spirit mage.

"Thanks Gray."

~Outside the Guild~

"You know it was flame-brains loss, cheating on you Luce"

"I guess. I thought Natsu was different, but I was wrong."

"Lucy I know you just got your heart broken, but I can't keep my feeling s in any longer. The day you walked into the guild I immediately fell for you. It hurt me to see the way you looked at spit-fire. I thought why that couldn't be me, and when Levy told me that he cheated on you, I was torn whether I should be happy or mad. Lucy Je t'aime plus que ma vie. (Lucy I love you, more than my life.)

"Et Gray je suis tombée amoureuse de toi"(And Gray I've fallen for you)

Gray quickly pulled her forwards and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away short after leaving Lucy disappointed.

"I'm sorry Lucy it's just I-"

He was stopped by Lucy pressing her lips against his. After awhile they pulled away.

"I like your way of shutting me up" said Gray teasing.

Lucy giggled "So were together right?" she asked biting her lip.

"Definitely"

"Bye Gray"

"Bye Luce"

~The Next Day~

"Mira is everything set? "Asked a very excited Lucy.

"Yep" said Mira equally excited.

"Let's get this show on the road" exclaimed Levy practically jumping up and down.

Lucy got up on the guild stage, holding a microphone.

"Attention everyone I would like to sing a song I wrote for my _boyfriend_, Natsu Dragneel", said Lucy saying boyfriend with disgust.

Everyone cheered. The music started playing.

Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some sh! t's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger, (well), well

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some sh! t's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)

(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)  
(Kiss n tell)

Oh I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why you're gross  
You gotta go  
You get up and go  
Cuz I don't wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

(Kiss and tell)  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

"So Natsu Dragneel. When were planning to tell me that you were cheating on me with Lisanna freakin Strauss", Lucy screamed into the mic.

"W-what?" They both asked in shocked at how Lucy found out.

"Thats right I found out so don't bother giving your bull. Levy and I saw you shoving your tongue down her throat. Heck even Mira did. Were over!" she said furious "You made a huge mistake cheating on me like that."

Lucy jumped of the stage, ran to Gray and kissed him right infront of the whole guild. Everyone but Natsu and Lisanna cheered.

"Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and tell"

A/N: I know I suck but please R&R


End file.
